


Bakura's Revenge

by Pocky_1691



Category: Yugioh
Genre: Anal Fisting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocky_1691/pseuds/Pocky_1691
Summary: Based on fanart made by Woxy BleedsYou can check out their art on twitter, instagram, and patreonIf you already support/follow this artist, then you'll know which piece of art I wrote this forI hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Psychoshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Bakura's Revenge

As warm water sprays from the sink, Marik had his head under the running water. The water hitting the back of his head, hitting his long blonde hair. Eyes closed, he soaks his head for a few minutes.

He slowly lifts head out of the sink before standing completely up. He shakes his head, his hair keeping its gravity defying qualities.

“Perhaps I should check in on their duel,” he says to himself, “After all it would be interesting to see the other two god card wielders battle against each other.”

He slips out of his room and roams the halls of the building Seto Kaiba has chosen for the semifinals of the Battle City Tournament. He reaches just outside the arena where he slips through the wall, using the powers of his Millennium Rod. He watches for a moment, noticing that neither duelist has played their god card. Marik watches as the two reveal their face down cards as Kaiba attempts to summon his god card Obelisk. Of course until it is foiled by being sealed by Yami Yugi.

“My this battle is getting quite heated.”

Then, Marik notices something. That after Kaiba drew a card, no movement has been made. Like everything is frozen in time. Marik also notices the recorded audio of the colosseum simulation isn’t playing anymore.

“What… What is this?”

“Did you really think you saw the last of me?”

Marik looks around, recognizing the voice but not finding the source. He tries to pull out from the wall, but finds himself stuck.

“What is this?!”

A hearty yet wicked laugh echoes around the blonde. It becomes eerie quiet for what seems like forever until Marik softly gasps at a hand to his buttocks. It roams a bit before giving a hearty squeeze.

“Soft… like a pillow.”

Marik looks over his shoulder, regardless that all he can see behind himself is the brick wall.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t have worn the Millennium Ring.”

“I can always take it off.”

“Too late for that now.”

Marik’s hand immediately goes for his black shirt, feeling the Ring beneath, he could feel the pendants of the item has buried themselves within his bronze skin.

“I’ve been inside the Millennium Ring for 3,000 years. Trust me when I say that I have many tricks up my sleeve. You can’t get rid of me with a simple little Shadow Game.”

The blonde emits a growl.

“Quit your groveling.”

The male then feels a large lump against the middle of his bum, grinding here and there.

“You might as well enjoy this. I know I will.”

“Damn you Bakura.”

“Heh, I’m already damned.”

With quick nimble fingers, Bakura undoes the silver colored metal belt buckle before pulling the black leather out of the belt loops. He watches the other male shuffle his feet when pulling the belt. With a quick flick, the pants button pops open. Bakura then aggressively grabs onto the sides of the khaki cargo pants, by Marik’s hips, and pulls them down to the ankles.

“Looks like someone chose not to wear underwear. Lucky me.”

All Bakura got as a response was just a ‘hmpf.’

Bakura gives slight kicks at Mariks’s shoes, making him move his feet and spread his legs. It also makes those golden buttocks more in the air. Marik could feel hands grope his bum once again, making his hands plant themselves flat on the brick wall. The large bulge returns, grinding against the crack of his bum.

Bakura slowly gets down on his knees, his hands spreading those firm cheeks. Marik gasps then moans at the feel of a warm wet tongue on his puckering entrance. He couldn’t stop his thighs from shaking, Bakura knew how to use that tongue. Fingertips digging into the mocha colored brick, little noises flowing out of Marik’s mouth.

“Well, well, what do we have here?”

Before Marik could give a proper response, he just gives out a ‘gah; when he feels a hand grasps his erection.

“Enjoying this I see,” Bakura says he begins to stroke it, watching it becomes a full erection.

The dark tone of skin on Marik’s cheeks begin to mix with a pink hue. His hands regripping the wall as two fingers push into the ring of tight muscle. While one hand is fingering Marik’s hole, the other continues to palm his member that is now starting to throb. Pants, moans, and little noises came out of the blonde male’s mouth. His tongue hanging out of his panting mouth like an overheated dog.

Bakura licks his lips at the sight of his pale fingers in that bronze behind. Watching how it stretches and contracts as the two fingers go in and out, and how he doesn’t have to use much effort to push his fingers in. Using the index finger, of his other hand, he rubs that swollen spongey hand. He makes sure to especially rub the slit, coating his finger with precum.

“It’s flowing so nicely,” Bakura whispers before placing his fingertip into his mouth, sucking and tasting it.  
After a quick swirl of his tongue, Bakura pulls it out of his mouth with a ‘pop,’ “Mmm not bad.”

Bakura leans in between Marik’s thighs, reaching out with his tongue and using it roam over Marik’s sac. The moment that tongue touches it, Marik gives out quite the lewd moan. Once the tongue reaches between the two testis, Bakura laps at that spot. More lewd moans spilling from the golden male’s mouth.

After a moment Bakura pulls his head away and licks his lips once again, “They feel so plump and full…”

As Bakura slowly up, he release Marik’s length. His fingers remain with Marik’s entrance.

“Ready to experience more with what I can do?”

Marik says nothing whatsoever, only making more noises when another finger is added. He can feel the stretch and the sting.

“Don’t worry, no matter what I do to you… you won’t be torn apart. Well… not physically.”

Bakura adds his pinky finger before beginning to fist the male, softly chuckling to himself. Once he hears Marik give a loud lewd cry, his free hand grips Marik’s hip tightly.

“Damn your lewd noises, I can only imagine the faces you’re making.”

The white-haired male sways his hips a bit, finding his blue jeans becoming more and more uncomfortable. He tries to ignore it as he focuses on Marik, keeping his hand at a slow yet steady pace.

Marik’s fingertips dig into he brick once again as he squirms his upper body and wildly shakes his head. His thighs go from shaking to violently trembling. Knees want to give out but the Millennium Ring makes sure to keep Marik in his place in the wall.

“Gonna cum… I- uh Ah~!

Tan hips buck as that swollen tip spurts over the wall… of course that doesn’t mean Bakura stops his movements.

“Nice load, but I’m sure there’s more built up in you.”

Bakura moves his hand from the left tan hip and grips Marik’s left butt cheek tightly before releasing it and giving it a hearty slap. Marik yelps at the strong sting that echoes through the flesh, his body giving a slight wince. It gives those little winces each time Bakura slaps that butt cheek and slaps that very same spot too, which soon leaves a deep pink hue on that bronze skin. Bakura’s dark eyes never leave that bum, watching the flesh jiggle. Marik’s limp member giving a couple little twitches of life.

Bakura places his hand back on the hip then closes his eyes. The other hand picking up the pace just slightly. Marik pants a little before closing his mouth to swallow, just to open it back up and pant again. Although he quickly quiets himself when he hears a new sound. He hears it again and notices it coming from the brick wall. Small wisps of black smoke comes from a few different places in the wall surrounding Marik.

“Witness what happens when I tap more into the power of a Millennium item’s shadow magic,” Bakura whispers before a wide smirk appears on his face.

More black smoke appears before demonic hands with long arms appear. The black smoke appears around these black shadowy limbs, like a dark aura. The blonde male watches these seven arms slowly come after him. He tries to swing at them however two of the hands were quick to grab his wrists, pinning his hands back onto the wall. A couple hands then tear off Marik’s black sleeveless shirt and deep purple cape from his body.

“What are you-”

Marik gets cut off when a shadow hand shoves two fingers past his lips. The hand quickly nudges a bit, like a signal. Marik huffs in frustration at it. The hand nudges again before Marik makes the decision to begin to suck on the two fingers. This earn him to have his hair petted by another shadow hand. A fifth slowly runs it claw-like fingers gently across his scarred back. Marik’s violet eyes grow wide and begins to squirm. Goosebumps appear on his bronze skin as the hand continues to drag its fingers across that broad back.

Marik’s eyes grow wide once again when the last two hands begin to fondle around with his nipples. Those eyes then go half lidded. Marik’s tongue begins to roam over those shadow fingers he’s been suckling, which causes a small trail of saliva go from the corner of his mouth down to his chin. Lewd noises matches his lewd face, especially when Bakura’s fingers locate, and poke, that spongey sensitive prostate. It makes Marik go full erection once again.

“Someone going to cum again?” Bakura asks before emitting a wicked chuckle.

Sure enough Marik cums again due to being more sensitive after the first orgasm and more stimulation after being already overstimulated. A few drops spill from the slit, and the tip, as Marik groans.

Bakura slowly pulls his hand out before undoing his pants then letting them, and his boxers, drop and pool at his ankles.

“I can’t hold back anymore. I want to dump my load into such an ass.”

Marik whimpers as he feels a thick throbbing member rub against the crack of his buttocks. Bakura grips one butt cheek and spreads it a bit while the other hand palms himself. He then lines up the tip to that wanting hole and pushes it in. He doesn’t really spend too time pushing every inch inside, only stopping once his sac rests nicely on the curve of Marik’s bum.

“Even after all that fisting, your insides grip me so nicely.”

Marik’s mind is too fogged to comprehend any sort of words. His limp member twitching due to his sensitive nipples. Those two shadows hands still holding his wrists while the other five continuing their form of stimulation.

After enjoying a moment of pause to the feel of Marik’s hot insides, Bakura rolls his hips. He grips Marik’s hips while his own build a steady pace. Then eventually speeds up the pace, making the bare skin slapping sound audible.

Those violet, half lidded, eyes begin to roll up at the feel of Bakura’s member stimulation him. After adjusting his hips and thrusts, Bakura relocates Marik’s prostate. Marik moans loudly against the shadow fingers in his mouth.

Bakura gives out pants and moans, especially once he drives harder.  
“Damn your ass is so good.”

The shadow hand, that is petting Marik’s wild blonde locks, gives those locks a tug every now and then. The overstimulation has completely fogged Marik’s mind, his body moving to its own natural reaction. Bakura’s hand starts to smack the other cheek, making it match the pink tint of the previous cheek. As Bakura thrusts so aggressively, Marik’s now full erection slaps against his lower belly.

Bakura’s eyes roll up while his tongue hangs out of his mouth. His thrusts still rough and hard yet beginning to get sloppy.

“I got… quite the load… for you,” Bakura says between pants.

He knew he wasn’t going to get a response from the other male. Bakura decides to give it his all in his thrusts, watching that golden bum jiggle wildly. He groans more as he feels more build-up until he lets out a loud grunt and release all that build-up. He makes sure every drop is poured into Marik, coating his walls.

Bakura gives a sigh of content as he pulls out. He notices Marik too has released, finding more white seed coating the mocha brick. He pulls up his pants as the shadow hands disappear into thin air. Marik’s body goes completely limp in the wall.

“Next time you think you can mess with me again, I’ll turn you into my personal cum dumpster. I’ll truly enjoy humiliating you in front of my host.”

A wicked hearty laugh echoes within Marik’s mind. With his eyes closed, he doesn’t realize he’s being released from the wall until he falls onto the floor. He opens his eyes and looks around, finding himself on the other side of wall from the duel. He notices that he’s completely clothed and there’s nothing on the wall… like nothing happened.

He softly pants a bit before slowly getting up onto his feet. He brushes his arms and stomach, dusting himself off.

“Hmpf… Damn that Bakura…”


End file.
